


Do you trust me?

by KiraDillinger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts AU, don't let Lapis ride anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Trust your girlfriend. Always. Even if she wants to fly on thestral.





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this fic... At all... But... BUT HERE IT IS xDD  
> Based on this AU https://kai23-art.tumblr.com/tagged/Hogwarts-au  
> Hope you'll like it <3

Forbidden Forest is full of sounds. The rustle of leaves in the wind, the crunch of spruce needles underfoot, squirrels jumping from tree to tree. Peridot likes to walk in the woods alone, without going too deep to not violate the rules of the school. Fresh forest air helped her to gather her thoughts and calm down, take a break from the noise and school problems, and simply enjoy the beauty of nature. But this evening she comes to the Forest not for her own calm.

Peridot knows that Lapis likes Forest too, and if Lapis isn't found anywhere in school, she is most likely here. But if Lapis is here, then something has happened that she doesn't want to talk about it.

Lapis sits on a fallen tree, stretching her legs and looking at the sky, and Peridot admires this spectacle for a couple of seconds before coming closer and calling her. Lapis twitches with surprise and smiles awkwardly, as if Peridot caught her for something forbidden.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

Lapis looks terribly upset, and Peridot bites her lip. She went to deal with the problems herself, without asking for support and without even telling that something happened.

"I've been looking for you. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking ..." Lapis sighs, and Peridot's expression on her face says _"I'm not satisfied with this answer."_   "You want me to tell you everything, right?"

A cunning smile on Peridot's lips tells her that she's right.

"Okay... I can tell you, although my whole house has probably already dissolved the gossip about it."

Lapis nods to the place next to her, and Peridot sits down, ready to listen. Lapis pokes her forehead in her shoulder and sadly snorts.

“We have new team member. She is in her first year, and freshmen are rarely taken, you know. After training, we stumbled upon the Gryffindor team, which went to the training after us. One of them noticed that we had a new one, and he began to scoff, saying _"don't you have someone older and stronger."_  This new girl is a good girl, and her abilities are impressive, but she is shy and modest, and his words hurt her. I asked him to shut up, but he didn't... And, well, I... I couldn't resist and punched him. In his face. He complained to the professors, and I now I am suspended from the next match. It's just insulting. My team, of course, supports me, but who will they take on my replacement...

Peridot imagines how Lapis knocks shit out of this Gryffindor guy and can't help but smile, regretting that she missed it.

"Yeah, it's hard for them to find someone as fast as you. Most likely they will lose."

Lapis makes a heavy growl and looks at Peridot with a reproachful look. She understands that Peridot always simply says what she thinks, and never seeks to hurt her, but the realization that she was banned from playing Quidditch, even if only for one match, is frustrating.

Peridot isn't one of those people who know how to comfort someone, but Lapis is just glad that she isn't alone. Peridot is silent, but this silence is much more pleasant than dozens "we are so sorry" from classmates.

A sudden rustle distracts them, and Peridot looks around, trying to find it's source. The rustle repeats, but no one is around , and Peridot frowns, adjusting her glasses.

"What the…"

"You don't see them, do you?"  Lapis smiles, and looks (at Peridot's opinion) nowhere.

"Who?.. Oh... You mean..."

"Thestrals. Well, it's only one here."

Lapis rises and goes forward, stretches out her hand and touches the _air_ , and the rustle grows louder. Peridot freezes.

Peridot doesn't see them, but knows everything about them, she read it in books and saw notes. She is surprised that Lapis can touch them so easily, the books say that they don't always let it... The thestrals of Hogwarts are different because they aren't completely wild, but still...

"I didn't know you could see them. Someone from…"

"This happened a long time ago. It was extremely... Unpleasant story in my family. But yes. I see them. They are beautiful and pleasant to touch. Do you want to try?"

Peridot approaches Lapis and looks at the _air_. She is curious, but also frightened. Peridot knows that the thestral bites, but Lapis looks quite calm.

"I…"

"Give me your hand."

Peridot hesitantly stretches out her hand, and Lapis applies it to the face of thestral. Thestral reacts calmly, realizing that Peridot won't harm it.

Peridot touches velvety cool skin, not noticing that her glasses fell on the tip of her nose. It's quite a strange feeling, _completely new_ , but still enjoyable.

"Sometimes they even allow to ride them."

Peridot almost doesn't hear Lapis' words.

"How about flying?"

"About... What?! Lapis, are you crazy? The rules forbid..." Peridot jumps back, adjusting her glasses and looking at Lapis with horrified eyes. "We are not allowed…"

Lapis smiles, and Peridot realizes that if Lapis smiles _that way_ , the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself won't be able stop her.

"Lapis..."

Lapis presses her forehead against the face of the thestral, and after a few seconds climbs on it's back, and for Peridot it all looks terribly strange. She can't understand what is more strange: that Lapis sits on thestral, or that Lapis sits on a _fucking invisible_ thestral.

"Laaaapis... Maybe not?"

Lapis stretches out her hand to her.

"Do you trust me?"

Peridot takes her hand and sighs.

"I trust you. But not this thing. We can be exc-"

At the moment she climbs onto the back of the creature, it abruptly flies into the air, forcing Peridot to scream, blink and cling to Lapis' mantle. _"Thestrals take off very sharply"_  Peridot recalls a quote from the book.

Lapis holds on the neck of thestral and laughs happily, and Peridot dares to open her eyes only when the thestral slows down and flies smoothly. Opening her eyes, Peridot can't contain an admiring sigh. Sunset from such a height looks great, the school's castle seems so small. The lake under them looks tiny.

"No one can forbid me to fly!" Lapis screams into the air, and _oh gosh_ , Lapis in the sunset seems to Peridot more beautiful than anything else.

_Just don't look down..._

"Oh, they'll take so many points from us..." Peridot says hoarsely. Thestral gains speed, and Peridot wraps her arms around Lapis' waist, adding "I just don't want to fall."

In fact, Peridot also likes to fly. She isn't the best Quidditch player, and flights aren't her strongest side, but she fully understands this feeling of freedom and independence that Lapis lives by. And if Lapis is happy now, and Lapis isn't alone, then hell with these damn points.

“Hold on tight…” Lapis says cunningly, hugging the neck of the creature more strongly.

“I swear to Merlin, Lazuli, if you- AAAAAAAAA!”

Thestral sharply flies down, touching the lake with a wing, and then again rises sharply into the air, forcing Peridot to bury her nose in Lapis' back.

“Don’t you dare to do it again, Lazuli!” Peridot yells with broken voice, and Lapis chuckles, turning to her.

“We still need to land. Be strong.” She says, and Peridot realizes that she has no choice. _"And they also land very quickly"_   she recalls the continuation of that quote.

“Oh FUCK MY LIFE…!” She screams when the creature rushes down, making herself a reminder _"to kill Lapis if we don't die"_.

Thestral softly lands, and Peridot almost falls off it. Lapis helps her to get off, holding her shoulder with a wide smile.

“Did you like it?”

“I want to _kill_ you, but I think I need your help to get to school...” Peridot's knees tremble and she leans on Lapis, although the answer to her question is obvious " _yes I did_ ".

Lapis nods gratefully to the creature and ruffles Peridot's hair.  Sadness from the suspension disappeared, giving a place of joy. How can you be sad when disheveled Peridot is near, swearing and promising to kill, but still holding on to you?

“We’ll do it again.” Lapis says, and Peridot is ready to die.

 


End file.
